The present invention generally relates to file systems, and more specifically, to file metadata verification in a distributed file system.
Distributed files systems allow access to files from multiple hosts from different locations. Users and applications can obtain access to the shared files and storage resources of the distributed file system from one or more computer systems. There are different types of file systems where each type of file system can differ in performance, methods of storing content, etc. Because multiple clients are able to access the same data simultaneously, the distributed file system must be configured to provide a method for accessing data among the competing access requests and a technique to provide the most current version of the data being accessed. Distributed file systems generally use file replication or database replication to protect against data access failures.